


The Sparks of Revolution

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: There will be war, Weapon people, Weapon people AU, Weapons, but its pretty different haha!, idk how to tag this, its an au seperate from the original story, its got similar themes i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: In a world of Weaponry or Wielder, Princess Charlie sets out to destroy the inequality faced by her Weaponry subjects.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Liberté Égalité  Fraternité ou Mort





	The Sparks of Revolution

Fast-paced footsteps could be heard along the marvelous halls of Magne palace. The footsteps were running as the person they belonged to, Princess Charlie Magne, had an exciting new political endeavour she wanted to put forward with her mother, the Queen. Charlie beamed as she ran over what she wanted to say in her head and out loud, frightening passers-by when she nearly collided with them while rushing past. Every time she did so, she would yell an “I’m sorry!” Over her shoulder while continuing her mad dash.

Her mother was in the main conference room from what Vaggie, Charlie’s only friend and a maid in the palace, had said. As soon as Vaggie had, of course, Charlie went careening out the door to find the Queen. Charlie had been talking with Vaggie about their country and its views on Weaponry. Vaggie herself was a Weaponry, a type of human able of turning themselves into a weapon along with other wonderful skills. However, she and many others faced discrimination and abuse. It was a dangerous world to be a Weaponry, what with them being a 1 in 20 birth case and so very powerful and sought after. Every Wielder, the name given to those unable to become a weapon, understood the majesty of being able to work with a Weaponry. It was simply and unexplainably better than working with a man-made weapon.

Screeching to a halt, with little thought, Charlie threw open the double doors to the main conference room and declared “Mum! I have the best idea yet!” Without waiting for anyone to notice her. Maybe she should have. The Lords and Ladies of the land were there and Lord Vox was stood up, punching his fist into the table to make a point as he ranted about a man Charlie hadn’t heard before by the name of Alastor.

Charlie deflated a little when all eyes turned and latched onto her, a nervous giggle escaping her. “Uhh...hi?” She said, with an awkward wave. She turned to see her mother at the head of the table, looking regal and powerful as always, watching Charlie with an expression that the princess could only place as pained but pleasant.

“Charlie? What are you doing here?” Her father asked from beside the Queen, her right-hand man, and husband. Unlike the Queen, Charlie’s father didn’t show many other emotions except a creepy grin that he always wore. The only way you could tell what he was thinking was by knowing what his eyes read, and right now Charlie could see her father was irritated.

Charlie floundered. “Uh...I um...wondered if mu- the Queen would talk to me for a moment? I have a political matter that I’ve been thinking about for a while now and I think I’ve figured out how I could put it forward without too much backlash!” The Princess explained, scratching her neck as she looked anywhere but her parents. By this point, her father was pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance and her mother was frowning.

Suddenly, a laugh erupted from one of the Lords. Lord Vox slowly stood up, smirking unkindly at Charlie. “Well, that’s just adorable.” He clapped mockingly at her and Charlie scowled at him. “Your majesty,” Vox started turning to the Queen. “I think we should all listen to what the Princess has to say. After all, she’s come forward with a political issue to put across and what better way to start than to discuss it with the royal conference.” He grinned sadistically at Charlie.

“I’m not sure if that’s wise, Vox. Charlie can sometimes be a little...too much to handle with her interests...” the Queen stated, shaking her head and rising from her chair to glide to Charlie.

“But mum-?!” Charlie gasped, hurt by her mother’s words as the Queen placed a hard grip on the Princess’s shoulder and motioned for her to leave.

“But your Majesty, our interest is piqued now is it not?” Vox asked, his tone slimy as he gestured to the rest of the conference. Lord and Ladies around the table nodded, some just as sadistically excited as Vox was and others were calmer and more contained with their interest. Charlie has never liked most of the people from the royal conference. Her father used to say that when he would die, he’d meet most of the people once again in hell. It used to terrify Charlie.

The Princess glanced around the room at some of the entertained faces at the table. Then she spotted Lord Valentino, it more specifically the company he kept. Behind his chair to the right, stood a Weaponry male. He was tall, beautiful and pale, with pale blonde hair that was almost white and freckles that littered his cheeks. His face was downcast, not allowed to look anywhere at all.

“Well, your highness?” Val said this time, seemingly amused by her staring at the Weaponry that accompanied him. She wondered what weapon the man was, something graceful for sure with the way he held himself in the company around him. “You have our attention.” Val finished, leaning on his hands across the table. He wore the same creepy smile her father did, unreadable and unmoving.

Charlie looked rough her mum for permission, but the Queen wasn’t looking at her. She was looking at Charlie’s dad with an expression that meant they were having a silent conversation. Steeling herself when she felt anger boil up at being ignored, Charlie took a deep breath. “We as a country have a problem!” She told the table, which grew silent. What could she have meant by that?

“What do you mean?” Asked Vox, eyeing her. The gaze was almost hungry but Charlie kept her head high. She would not falter.

Charlie cleared her throat. “What I mean is that we can’t keep treating Weaponry as slaves or second class citizens! They’re human too, not some item to be auctioned off!” Charlie declares, standing tall.

“You speak of what you don’t know-“ Val started, clearly irritated, but Charlie cut him off.

“I don’t think so! I’ve spoken to many Weaponry about this subject and it’s been met with a similar response every time! They’re oppressed! They’re unhappy! These are our people too, not just objects to use!” Charlie’s eye caught the beautiful Weaponry’s as he glanced up in surprise. There was something so painfully obvious to Charlie in that Weaponry’s eyes that she had seen a few times before in others: hope. She continued. “I hypothesise that if nothing peaceful is brought around soon, where we treat them like the humans they are, a revolution will come!” Charlie had to yell as the conference table became unruly with Lords and Ladies murmuring in disgust.

“Nonsense!” Vox snapped, launching himself into a stand and punching the table once again. Angered chatter erupted from the rest of the table at this outburst. Charlie spotted Val, in the mess of people getting up and yelling, yank the beautiful Weaponry man down and hiss into his ear, a snarl on the Lord’s face to go with the sudden look of terror on the Weaponry’s at being spoken to. Charlie moved to intervene because how dare this Lord threaten a Weaponry in her presence after her speech.

The princess was stopped however by the Queen, who gripped her shoulder tightly and steered her toward the doors. “Mother I-!”

“Save it. We will talk to you later about speaking out of line. This is a subject you should not have broached. Why did you do such a thing!” The Queen snapped, the two of them entering the wall and quickly followed by Charlie’s father, the King, who sneered down at his daughter.

Charlie gaped at her mother in outrage. “You’re taking their side? Mum, this is wrong. How we Wielders' treat Weaponry's isn’t right! They’re still people and I mean what I say when I believe there will be a revolution if nothing is done about the cruelty they face-!” Charlie’s face felt hot as she spoke her mind, feeling humiliated. It felt awful, having her mother stare down on her in such a way, treating her like a little child, while her father watched in disdain.

“Enough!” The Queen bellowed, making Charlie jump. Her mother pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, snarling in thought.

Charlie, still feeling impatient with her parents' reaction, tried again desperately. “Mum...you said I was destined for great things. Why isn't this-“

“Because this is a way of life! This is how the country has lived for centuries without incident-!” The Queen stood straight and loomed over her daughter suddenly. Charlie backed away in shock, which quickly morphed into resentment. She refused to cower under her mother when she would one day be Queen.

Charlie glared at her mother, straightening up and making herself as tall as she could. She still wasn't as tall as her mum but it didn't change her attitude towards her mum's ideas. “Without incident?! Are you kidding me?! There have been riots before, not to mention countless murders of Weaponry when they refused to yield. It’s barbaric!”

“It’s life!” The Queen screamed, startling Charlie. Her mother glared at her before sighing. “I don’t expect you to understand this but this is something not easily changed. And you are destined for greatness, darling, but this will only start wars-”

“It’ll start wars regardless.” Charlie spat as she dodged the hug her mother attempted to pull her into. “Mother please just listen-!” she pleaded. Charlie knew she was pushing her luck, her mother looked livid.

“That is enough! You listen to me! I am the Queen and if you do not cease this infernal yammering about ideals that won’t change anything except getting you murdered I will have no choice but to lock you in your room until you calm down!” Charlie's mother snapped, her eyes no longer reserved or even the rare soft loving as a mother's eyes should be when looking at her child. Now they stared down Charlie like a cobra prepared to strike, parental anger burning deep behind them.

Charlie clenched her teeth to keep from arguing. She stared her mother down as well, glaring up at the tall women. “Me staying quiet won’t change anything,” Charlie argued. "I don't want to stay quiet and let someone else get hurt because of it." she told her mother before turning and storming down the hall. If the conference and her mother can’t help her, then maybe she should take matters into her own hands.

When she reached her bedroom, Vaggie was there fluffing the pillows as a ruse to be there for when Charlie got back. “How did it go?” She asked hesitantly, seeing the anger radiate from Charlie. The Princess didn’t answer and instead pulled out a small rucksack bag, tossing in books and maps as well as clothing. “Charlie...?”

“They didn’t help, in fact, they practically proved to me why politics with them will never work.” Charlie grunted, shoving item after item into her bag.

Vaggie watched, confused and concerned. “So...what happens now?” She asked, pulling at the bed sheets to keep her hands busy.

Charlie smirked and then looked at the other girl, affection blooming in her chest. “Revolution.” She told her, tying her bag up. “Get a bag ready, we’re going out and starting this thing.” And then Charlie grinned evilly as she thought of Val, his prized Weaponry behind his chair that he’d scared. “And I know just the sucker to start with.”


End file.
